Brother Swap
by Majestic Muffin
Summary: Belarus and Liechtenstein both have weird Big Brothers. But what if they switched lives for a day? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Brother Swap**

**Chapter One: -PROLOGUE- Liechtenstein and Belarus**

"Our Big Brothers are so weird."

Liecthtenstein and Belarus had run into eachother on their way home from the world meeting. They had naturally been following their brothers, but somehow bumped into eachother. At first, Liecthenstein was scared of Belarus. She new Belarus wasn't always very social, and would have much rather bumped into Ukraine. But they found themselves talking to eachother for a while, leaving their Big Brothers to walk off.

"My brother always points his gun at people when he's irritated," Liecthenstein started. "It gets sort of scary some times, but I'm okay with it."

"My brother won't accept my offer to marry me," It was Belarus' turn. "I constantly ask him, and he never gives me an answer. He just hides in his room a lot... but it's sort of cute..."

Liecthtensein giggled. "That's funny... I never thought I'd hear you call anything 'cute.'" Belarus glared at her. "Why's that?"

The little nation winced. "I-I'm sorry... I just... thought you were really scary..."

Belarus felt remorse. Liechtenstein was probably right about her scary side, but she didn't mean to be harsh. "I'm sorry, Lilli. I understand if you think I'm scary..."

"That's okay," She said. Anyone could see how scary Belarus was, but it was even more obvious how innocent Liecthenstein was. "By the way... What's your life like with your Big Brother? Is hiding the only thing he does?"

"Well, no," Belarus said. "We were much closer as children. You and Switzerland seem lucky, you've always been close..." She sighed. "I wish I could have a relationship with my brother the way you do."

Liechtenstein thought about what Belarus haid just said. "Hey," She said after at least twenty seconds of silence. "I could let you borrow my brother for a day."

"...What?"

"I could let you borrow Switzerland, and I could borrow Russia. We can switch brothers for a week to see what they're like. Is that a good idea?"

Belarus took a moment to think. _A whole week without brother Russia?_ "Will Switzerland come over to my house, or-"

"I think we should switch Brothers for the week, so we could still be in the same house as usual, but our regular siblings would be out of the way. They'd leave too." Liechtenstein went on and on. "It'd be a completley different experience!"

_Ukraine too? _"Wow, I don't know if-"

She looked down into Liechtenstein's eyes, which were big and sparkling, as if to say "Please don't say no!" She let out a sigh.

"Okay, fine. Since tomorrow's Sunday, you can ask Switzerland later today, and I'll ask Russia."

"Yay!" She hugged Belarus, which embarassed her a little. Nobody usually hugged Belarus, since she was so frightening, but Liechtenstein's naive nature must have made her forget. "Goodbye, Belarus!" She ran off, excited to see if Switzerland would agree to her new plan. Belarus blinked.

"A whole week?"


	2. Chapter 2

**MajesticMuffin is still here!**

**So sorry for the wait! **My computer was damaged and needed repairs. I'm here though, and here to stay.

Not to worry, I'm back on track with updating my chapters. And the ninth chapter to Ukrainian Angel will be up very soon!

Thank you all for being so patient. I cannot express how sorry I am.

* * *

**Brother Swap**

**Chapter Two: Monday - Settling In**

Liechtenstein squealed with excitement. "Thank you, Switzerland!" He had agreed to let her stay at Russia's for the week. She ran to get a suitcase (wich was actually very small, like her) and shoved all her belongings into it. She couldn't wait to see what it was like in Russia's house, and to see what Belarus experienced there. She imagined it may be big, because Russia was big too. And so was Ukraine. Very big.

Switzerland heard the phone ring, and instinctively pointed his loaded rifle at the phone. He didn't normally do that. He was just concerned forLilli. Being rather reclusive, there wasn't much of a reason for him to own a phone. He didn't ever really use it. Liechtenstein did, sometimes, when she could reach it.

Not only that, but Switzerland didn't entirely trust Russia. Or anyone, for that matter. The phone continued to ring, and he picked it up.

"Hm?" Liechtenstein peeked from around the corner, carrying her bags. Switzerland stared for a little, but went on listening. After a short silence, he said, "It's for you."

She grasped the phone, and began to speak. "Hello?"

"Hello, Liechtenstein. It's Belarus."

"Oh, hi, Belarus!" Liechtenstein was sort of casually testing Switzerland's limits. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I should be over at Switzerland's house in a matter of minutes." She yawned, exasperated. "You definitley picked a convenient hour to start all this... Six in the morning."

"Well, I just wanted us to get the most out of the experience. It'll be fun, okay? You'll meet Switzerland and everything." Then, she went pale. She had completley forgotten to tell her big brother that Belarus was coming over for the week.

"What was that?" Switzerland asked.

"Well, uhm," She couldn't quite spit it out. "... Belarus will be staying here while I'm gone."

Switzerland wasn't usually the one to make outbursts over things like this, but in this case Belarus was involved. Liechtenstein cleared her throat nervously, and waited for her big brother's response. He only responded with one word:

"...Okay."

He didn't know much about Belarus, so he didn't truthfully know how to respond. He just went with it. "Have fun, then." He forced an awkward smile.

Meanwhile, it was going similarly well at Russia's house.

"I"ll be gone for the week, big brother." She said, Holding her bags by the door. "But I'll come back."

Russia nervously bid Belarus goodbye. "Uhm, ya, goodbye, then..." She walked out the door, and after a few seconds of silence, he let out a sigh of releif.

Russia began to walk off, but mere seconds later another knock of the door. He figured Belarus must have forgotten something, so he went to answer the door. He opened it, expecting there to be his scary sister, but instead there stood a tiny girl with a pink dress and bow in her hair.

"Can I help you?" Russia asked, a bit confused. "Oh wait, you're Liechtenstein. I remember you."

Liechtenstein stood, wide-eyed. "Hello, mister Russia. I'm going to be staying here for the week. Did Belarus tell you?"

She hadn't. In Liechtenstein's case, it was unintentional. But Belarus had "forgot" to tell Russia on purpose. So, Liechtenstein began to explain.

"Oh, I see..." Russia looked around nervously. "Well, I guess I better go now-" He took a step away from Lilli, and she followed. Another step, she followed. Like some kind of puppy.

Eventually, Russia went into his bedroom the way he does when you-know-who is following him. He locked the door and crouched behing his bed.

"I'm still here," A small voice noted innocently.

In Switzerland's house, most was quiet. He sat at the table in a bland fashion. A rigid knock at the door echoed throughout the house, and Switz took hold of his gun. He knew whoever knocked wasn't Liechtenstein. She knocked softly all the time, this person was some kind of outsider.

Or maybe it was just the mailman again.

Still, Switzerland didn't like the mailman very much. He took hold of his gun, and opened the door swiftly. It was Belarus. He had forgotten she was coming today.

She was blank-faced, unsurprised that there was a gun pointed in her face. Switzerland lowered the gun, but still stood in the doorway. "What is it?"

Belarus blinked. "I'm supposed to stay here for the week. Didn't Liechtenstein tell you?"

"She did," Switzerland blinked back in a stern manner, as if issuing some sort of challenge.

"Well," Belarus said, "Please let me in." So he did, and she placed her bags by the stairs. She looked around. The house was big, and sort of empty. It was quiet, too.

Belarus was almost intimidated. "...Where should I put my bags?"

"The guest room," Switzerland said, not looking back from shutting the door.

A decidedly awkward silence followed between the two of them.

Belarus blinked. "... You're quiet."

Switzerland put his gun back and locked the door. For saftey. "Well, Liechtenstin's gone, so it seems like it is very quiet. ...For the whole week."

Another bit of silence.

Belarus sped to the guest bedroom. "I miss Big Brother."


End file.
